


I will fuck that arrogance right out of you!

by WeirdlyKagome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom Inuyasha, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Half-Sibling Incest, Hot Sex, Intercrural Sex, Inucest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Sesshoumaru, Oral Knotting, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Sesshoumaru, Swearing, Urination, alpha inuyasha, dark obsession, preg Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyKagome/pseuds/WeirdlyKagome
Summary: Inuyasha has had enough of Sesshoumaru’s superior breed bitching. He will show his brother the place where he should belongs - on his knees, riding his dick.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	I will fuck that arrogance right out of you!

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me, the are property of Rumiko Takahashi and I am making no profits from this work of fanfiction.**

**Warning: This story will have incest and dub-con, mpreg and quite a few more dubious contents, mentions of infidelity.** **This will have unhealthy relationships as its core and will have eventual romance. So read only if you are okay with these triggers**

**~Enjoy your dose of Dom Inu and Sub Sess!**

————————————-

The life Inuyasha has known had always been filled with betrayal, pain and long term sufferings, until Kagome came into his life. Inuyasha had a lot of enemies and far more group of people he just could not tolerate. The top of this list was however always reserved for only one creature, his older half-brother Sesshoumaru. That guy was honestly a bitch, an arrogant, self-serving, contemptuous, racist bitch! No matter how much Inuyasha had hated his brother, he however, had never felt this way before. The way he felt now as Sesshoumaru laid under him, squirming to get away from his form weighing down on him. 

Inuyasha suddenly snorted, finding this whole situation extremely funny. This was his brother, the guy who was a living and breathing example of the superiority complex? This was his brother, the one who sneered at his half-demon blood? His brother who tried to kill him on every instance? His brother who hated him and tortured him the most since birth? Something ugly reared it’s head inside of Inuyasha, something dark, addictive and he pressed himself more into Sesshoumaru, making the older demon squirm even harder. Inuyasha’s eyes swirled with complicated emotions of anger and...a sick sort of sadistic pleasure. Looking at his brother under him, at his mercy, made him feel victorious, made him feel barbaric and plunderous. It made him want to make his brother submit to him, always under his command. 

”Inuyasha, you will remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru!” His brother growled out loud, angry and ready to kill him.   
  


A sick, twisted pleasure overwhelmed him, making him further press down into his brother.   
  
”Remove me, if you can bastard!” He whispered into those pointed ears.   
  
Why had he never noticed how sexy those ears looked, that fine pointing, sensual curving along the ridge, the deep dark hole that twisted into his ear canal, making him the demon he was. Inuyasha could not control his urges, he licked the pointy end, warm tongue mapping the ridge and the tip of his tongue sliding into the hole of his ear canal.   
  


Inuyasha felt his brother stiffen for a split second, his chest arching into Inuyasha’s, a shudder stuck at the back of his throat.   
  


“Fuck!” Inuyasha cursed, his eyes widening from the feel of his brother’s body arching into him. Inuyasha shuddered all over. His cock hardened immediately. _Shit...too hot!  
_

Suddenly Inuyasha wanted to see more of this, feel more of his brother arching into him. The thread of pleasure wrapped around Inuyasha, making him harden further. 

The moment passed away too soon and Sesshoumaru started to squirm once more, trying to shove Inuyasha with more force, growling like an angry dog.Inuyasha almost laughed out loud, was his brother embarrassed? A new sort of excitement filled him, wanting to see his brother red from embarrassment. 

_“_ Are you sure?” Inuyasha’s voice husky, he rolled his hips and rammed it into Sesshoumaru’s.

Inuyasha was suddenly aware of a very illicit fact, his brother was hard, hard enough to burst his nuts. Inuyasha’s eyes widened, seeing his brother turning his head away in embarrassment, him hard and wanting pressed against Inuyasha’s own rage on. Inuyasha felt a sort of accomplishment, something he had never felt with Kikyo, heck not even with Kagome. This feeling was almost euphoric. He wanted more!   
  


Nudging Sesshoumaru’s hard cock with his own hardened one, Inuyasha pressed him more into the forest floor. His nostrils flaring and deeply inhaling the hard musk of his brother. Inuyasha’s nose buried into Sesshoumaru’s neck, an erotic musk was exuding from his brother.   
  


“Fuck! You smell ravenous!” Inuyasha dove more into his brother’s neck, his body pushing him more into the ground, their chest pressing harshly, their cocks pressed almost painfully against each other.   
  


As if out of a trance, Sesshoumaru renewed his efforts to push his brother off of him, but Inuyasha was unrelenting, pressing harder into his brother. Inuyasha’s body felt alive, extremely alive for the first time in his life. His brother’s smell was musky, erotic and had a tangy tinge to it. Inuyasha extended his tongue to lap a big, wet trail down his brother’s neck and he froze. His cock hardened even more, almost to a painful blue. His brother tasted like heaven. Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he gasped a huge breath in, his lung and mouth full of his brother’s scent.   
  


Fuck! Inuyasha wanted to turn this bitch over and fuck him to death!

Inuyasha was getting delirious from his desires and his brother bucked against him in a half-hearted attempt to separate himself.   
  


Inuyasha had had enough.

“Fuck bitch! Stop pulling that half-hearted shit and bend over. You are due for a huge spanking!”   
——————————————-  
  


Sesshōmaru growled. He was angry, pressed under his half-breed brother but his body was burning, filling with something new, something dangerous. He swept a claw at his brother’s ear, trying to claw those flesh in the top of his head but yelped out loud when his hands were pressed down on the grass underneath. His brother pressed more into him, bucking into him, making a shiver of pleasure to go through his body. Almost instantly, Sesshoumaru bucked back, sliding against his brother’s hard, hot erection.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in shame, biting his lips to cool down his body. But, nothing helped as the heat in his body grew even more when their bucking grew in its pace, their bodies moving in sink, sweaty and slippery. The clothes were starting to get in the way he realised through his haze.

He wanted his brother to get off of him, but, the sensual movement was too much for him and very strangely enough, he found himself wanting for more. Wanting to tangle his claws around his brother’s hair, he snatched the hand from his captive’s hold but instead of wrenching Inuyasha's head from his neck, Sesshoumaru found himself pushing his brother’s head more into his neck.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a shudder when his brother licked a particular spot in his neck, but he could not keep himself any more under control when Inuyasha bit him hard on the spot. White spots forming in front of his eyes, Sesshoumaru came with force, his hips jutting into the air, a guttural roar filling the air as his dick continued to shoot white come into his pants. His entire body shuddered from the force of the ejaculation, a feeling of intense euphoria filling him inside out.   
  


Coming down from his high, Sesshoumaru heard his brother’s husky voice, it carried a guttural tune to it, “Bitch, did you just burst.” His brother’s hot breath along with his rough voice lit Sesshoumaru’s body with fire once again. Sesshoumaru squirmed under his brother only to be pressed down once again.   
  


Pleasure heightened as his brother leaned down over him once more, dragging his rough tongue ran across the twin markings on his high cheek bone. Sesshoumaru had no clue that those marks could make him feel so sensuous, he almost came once again, his breath hitching, moaning loudly with each lick. Sesshoumaru’s body shuddered from the over loading of intense pleasure. The stripes, his eyelids, his crescent moon and then finally his lips. Inuyasha engulfed his lips with an overwhelming desire of gulping down a prey. Sesshoumaru moaned into his mouth, shuddering from the feeling of being gulped down like a prey.

Their tongues rolled over, tangling, dancing with each other. Inuyasha sucked in his lower lip hard, his fang digging more and Sesshoumaru allowed him, relinquishing all the control to his brother. Sesshoumaru shocked himself with the elation and deep thundering of his heart as his brother plundered his mouth like he was a victory prize.

Their fingers entangled as they started another sensuous dance of hips gyrating and cock rubbing as they continued kissing. Inuyasha’s mouth sunk deep into his brother’s lips as he sucked all the breath right out of Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru felt strangled, his lungs burning from the need of air, and almost losing consciousness, his brother finally let him go and he gasped a mouthful of air. Sesshoumaru started at his brother for the first time then, for the first time truly, into those intense golden eyes. His eyes widened from the fascination he felt when he stared into those deep identical pools of gold. He realised for the first time how different his brother was from him. How beautiful his eyes were, deep, dark pools of golden, lit with lust and promise of carnal pleasures he had never felt before.   
  


“Shit dude, that was so hot!” Inuyasha rasped out as he panted from the exhaustion of their intense kiss. He rubbed a finger on Sesshoumaru's lips, dragging away the excess saliva and sucked it into his own mouth. Sesshoumaru’s breath stuttered from the erotic view. He wanted to be licked by the tongue, the thought flashed into his mind and he was instantly horrified. How and why was he giving into his brother so easily? No...no... he should not give in at all? With this thought, Sesshoumaru begin his struggles a new and this time managed to claw a streak of blood down Inuyasha cheek.   
  


———————————————-

Inuyasha growled, enraged. How dare the bastard show his dominance again? Did he not understand where his place was? Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he would show the bitch his place then.   
  


“Undress and get on your fours!” He commanded deeply and he moved to bind those unruly hands under his strength. 

“No!” Sesshoumaru’s teeth gritted as he sneered at him.   
  


Inuyasha gave an enraged laugh. Was this bitch challenging him once again?

His dominance pressed down on Sesshoumaru as he fondled his hard cock, groping it, squeezing it with a vehemence he felt for years. Sesshoumaru’s back arched once again, his most private part being fondled with such roughness made him grow even harder.   
  


Inuyasha chuckled delighted, his bitch was learning. As he started to fondle it roughly and then stroke it with lengthy strokes, Sesshoumaru made a keening sound and humped his hand. Inuyasha pushed forward, making quick work of his brother’s armor bindings, loosening it up and letting it crash into the ground. Inuyasha’s eyes glazed over with heat as he continued to undress his brother.

Sesshoumaru had smooth skin, white and pale creamy, like a canvas waiting to be marked by Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped loudly, charmed by the sensual markings that wrapped around his brother’s hips and his thighs, curving into fine points intertwining with the marking on his cock. Inuyasha was entranced. This was his brother? Inuyasha felt like he had seen the most beautiful creature in the world, a nymph calling him, beckoning him to wreck him into pieces. Inuyasha was only too happy to oblige.  
  


Sesshoumaru felt conflicted. He hated this, the touch of his brother, the hand of a half-breed on his noble, high-born body and yet he wanted it, craved it with an intensity he was starting to fear.   
  


Sesshoumaru’s last fight left him as his brother drove a hand right across the marking on his hips and he caught a whiff of his brother’s scent for the first time that evening. It was like his fate was already sealed, he inhaled that scent, long, the scent was equally musky, manly and had a spicy twist to it that made his blood boil, forcing his body into submission. The scent tantalised him, dominated him and wrecked with his self control. Sesshoumaru understood how powerless he truly was. The scent made him want to share every little secret he had with his brother, he wanted to pour his heart out, to depend on his brother more than anything.

Everything went downhill from then. Inuyasha’s body, hardened with muscles and well defined lines dig deeper into him as he was turned around, on his knees within seconds.

Sesshoumaru felt a heat in his anus, a liquid heat that made his hole pucker, wanting to be plundered.   
  


————————————

Inuyasha stared at the scene in front of him, his brother spread out on his ground on all fours, calling out to his instinct, the pink asshole puckering and its muscles moving beckoning his dick to conquer it. Giving no further thoughts to his action, Inuyasha untied his sash, his hard dick, a full 9 inches in length and equally thick in girth, stood tall to attention. He assessed Sesshoumaru’s dick which was about an inch smaller than him and laughed with gusto. His brother was smaller than him?

Male pride overriding his senses, he stroked his dick and angled it with Sesshoumaru’s entrance. Then without preamble, he drove into his brother, in one full stroke, he was balls deep into his brother’s ass.   
  


“Fuck!” They both moaned at the same time. Sesshoumaru was so tight around him, his dick was clenched in a vice grip by his brother’s anal rings. Inuyasha almost came from the stimulation. He had held in for the whole evening and the tightness was too much for his building pressure. Inuyasha immediately took things into his own hand as he withdrew from his brother’s ass and then drove into all at once, once again.  
  


—————————————

Sesshoumaru howled in pain and pleasure. His brother was doing something to him, touching a part of him no one had ever before, and Sesshoumaru came hard once again. His body shivering from after shock.

”Slut, you will come only when I will allow you, understood?” His brother growled as he was spanked hard in his ass, right on his sensitive marking, Sesshoumaru helped from the blinding pleasure he felt. He almost nodded his head in acceptance when he realised what he was doing and felt equally angered.

”Fuck! Say, yes master!” Inuyasha howled once again in his ears. Sesshoumaru whimpered from the dominant command and mouthed in a shaky and soft voice, “Yes...yes, master!”

”Fuck this shit!” Inuyasha growled in pleasure as he increased his pace, plowing into his ass as fast and hard as he could.

Sesshoumaru could feel his brain being jarred from the force Inuyasha was using to fuck him. An erotic smell was in the air, filling it with the combined smell of his and Inuyasha’s semen. Sesshoumaru was addicted. The smell felt so right, so wonderful as if he needed this and only this. He was getting delirious from the fucking. It was so forceful that Sesshoumaru’s breath faltered from the jerky force. They moved in sync, hot bodies gliding, hands intertwined and tongues mingling.   
  


Inuyasha’s eyes glazed over with passion, losing their golden colour as he felt his beast take over. He only smirked wildly, he loved when his beast took over.   
  


The beast was more dominant, more demanding. He drew Sesshoumaru’s hips more close and dug its talons into Sesshoumaru’s hips, nailing him to place as it continued ploughing into the hole like it was made for it. Inuyasha’s beast had made an appearance during sex for the first time in his life and it made him feel ecstatic, complete and whole. It was an euphoric feeling combined with the tight asshole that was milking his cock hard, Inuyasha was sent into overdrive as he pushed in for the last time, deeper as his balls slapped against Sesshoumaru’s ass and he came, hard and thick, filling his brother’s ass with more and more semen. He growled in triumph, having concurred the most impossible conquest.   
  


**A/n : Okay, I am damned and going to hell. Fall through if you want more of this sinful damnation!**


End file.
